Birth of a Rogue: Part Two
by RogueDarkness
Summary: Weapon X!! That’s right our little Rogue meets up with none other then Colonel John Wraith and Weapon X in part two of 'Birth of a 'Rogue'. See what horrors Rogue must face in the giant thirty two page conclusion to Rogue’s story.


1 Disclaimer: Not mine. Marvel's. Except Brent, Aoshi, and that Alimirzaei guy (A.K.A. DUDE. You'll get that later). They are mine, and you can't have them. Ha. And like I said before, this story and this version of Rogue's past also belong to me.  
  
2  
  
3 Author's Note: This is part two so you'll have to read 'Birth of a Rogue Part 1' first. Go on…read it…I can wait…dodedodedo…ladedadeda…oh there you are...welcome back. This part focuses almost entirely on Weapon X so you might not understand what's going on if your not familiar with the Return to Weapon X story arc in Ultimate X-Men. Enjoy.  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6 Ultimate X-Men # 665 ½  
  
Birth of a Rogue  
  
Part Two of Two  
  
Script By Tricia Johnson  
  
10th December 2001  
  
Cover  
  
Group shot of the Weapon X main players Juggernaut, Nightcrawler and Rogue. Juggernaut should be standing in the back (in full gear. Big black X dome thing, army pants, and big ass boots like we saw in # 8.) In some wicked ass 'I'm gonna kick your ass' pose. Maybe punching his fist into his other hand. Rogue should be in front of him (in that ridicules body suit thing. She should look really, really skinny and small. Especially compared to Juggernaut.). She should be leaning back into Juggernaut; she should only be about up to his waist or so, with her arms crossed over her chest, looking all moody and pissed. Nightcrawler should be crouched next to Rogue (wearing those military style cargo's he was wearing in # 7 and 8) looking wicked as hell and totally demonic. He should look really cool here and really hot! Like on the cover of # 7. Please, please, please make him look good! He looked sooo cool on the cover to # 7 try to use that as your base for him. Make sure their numbers are all clearly visible on their arms Nightcrawler's should be glowing. Juggernaut is X 5, Rogue is X 7, and Nightcrawler is X 3.  
  
Page One  
  
1/ Opening full page shot of Rogue flying down a deserted back rode on Cody's motorcycle. Her bag and guitar should be strapped to the back of the bike. She's pretty much wearing the same thing she was wearing when she left home, Although at this point she's already been on her own for a few months. She should be wearing that black helmet so you can't see her face or hair but you should be able to tell it's her. She should be riding down a deserted back road in a fairly wooded area (background should look really pretty in this shot.). She's probably somewhere around Montana or Wyoming by now. There really isn't much to this shot, must of what you get out of it comes from the dialogue, so really all it needs to be is a really wicked shot of her riding Cody's motorcycle. So try to make it look really, really cool.  
  
CAPTION: After what happened with Cody Ah tried t' get as far away from Mississippi as Ah could.  
  
CAPTION: Ah ran for more then four months never stayin' in one place more then a couple o' days.  
  
CAPTION: Ah figured Ah'd be all right 'long as Ah just kept runnin'  
  
CAPTION: But Ah couldn't run forevah.  
  
Page two  
  
1/ Similar shot as the one on the first page only smaller. You should be able to see all of her and a lot of the woods around her. It should be a really simple, really beautiful shot. Just her riding on an endless stretch of road.  
  
CAPTION: Eventually Ah got caught.  
  
2/ Upper body shot of Rogue as she's riding. There is a shadow looming over her and you can see the reflection of a military helicopter in the visor of her helmet. She's got her head tilted back just a little. This shot should look seriously wicked.  
  
ROGUE: What the fu--?!!  
  
3/ Killer shot of the helicopter as a bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D agents come down after her. They should all be coming down on cords hanging from the helicopter. And there should be two fully geared up guys flying out of the helicopter on motorcycles. This shot should be severely killer, really wicked. Really play up the military feel off this shot. Girls got the whole fucking army after her! 'Least it should look like it. Really make this shot look cool.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ Cut back to Rogue as she leans down farther on her bike and floors it. You can't see her face but she's freaking out. There is not way in hell this River Rat is going down with out a fight!  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
5/ Small shot of the speed-o-meter on the dash of her bike. She's punching about a hundred and ten by now and still speeding up.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
6/ Wide shot as the two guys on bikes hit the ground and take off after Rogue. These guys play a big part on the next scene so make sure there is some way to tall them apart. They'll also play a big part threw out the issue, but that'll come later.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
Pages Three and Four  
  
1/ This next scene is going to be a really killer motorcycle chase scene. This scene is going to be done in two page spreads like the opening sequence of # 7 (that was the most killer sequence I have ever seen!!). It's also going to be no dialogue (Except for maybe a few cool bike noises here and there) so each shot needs to look really good. Try to make this scene really, really killer. The first shot is going to be an aerial view of the road as the two guys on bikes (let's call them Guy 1 and Guy 2) chase after Rogue (they should be going from right to left). Remember there needs to be a way to tell the two guys on bikes apart. This is actually going to be important not only threw out this scene but threw out the whole issue. This won't be the last time we see these guys. The road they're on should be all whinedy and have lots of turns. Rogue should be in the lead flying down the center of the road with the two guys a little ways behind her flanking her on either side. Guy 1 should be a little ahead of Guy 2. From Rogue's P.O.V. There should be a small overhanging cliff type thing to the left with a guardrail, overlooking a densely wooded area. The guardrail is kinda important.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
2/ Guy 2's P.O.V. as Rogue turns with the road. You should be able to see the dash of Guy 2's bike and both Rogue and Guy 1 ahead of him.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
3/ Shot of Rogue as she swerves sharply almost heading back the way she just came. Cool shot as she turns with her leg out stabilizing the bike and a huge cloud of dust behind her where she turned.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ Side shot as Rogue speeds up, veers to the side and CRASHES THREW THE GUARDRAIL! This shot should be of her in air the guardrail shattered and little pieces of it flying everywhere. She should be heading to the wooded area below and should be getting some serous air. Wicked!!!  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
5/ Shot of Guy 1 as he skids, much like Rogue did, back towards the way her came, going after her. It should be obvious this guy knows how to ride. He may not be as good as Rogue but he'll be able to keep up with her.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
6/ Shot of Guy 2 as he follows like the other two. But he's nowhere near as good as they are. The turn is sloppy and his back wheel just barely misses the other side of the road. He just barely made that turn with out tipping over.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
7/ Side shot, much like shot four, of Guy 1 as he flies threw the opening Rogue made in the guardrail after her. He should be getting some descent air.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
8/ Similar shot to the last one as Guy 2 makes the jump. Too bad he's not that good. He kinda just hops over the side. He only gets a little air.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
Pages Five and Six  
  
1/ Wide side shot of the woods as the two guys chase down Rogue. Rogue's still got a good lead on them and Guy 2 is still trailing behind. Rogue's weaving in and out of the trees trying to lose them. Guy 1 is following her with out much trouble. Rogue and Guy 1 are both got pro skills, totally wicked moves here, but Guy 2 is trailing behind just doing what ever he can to not slam into a tree. He's good but this is just to crazy for him to keep up. Thought he's gonna try. The woods should be really dense with lots of trees and stuff. Also really pretty.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
2/ Wide side shot further into the woods. Rogue's swerving tight around the trees trying to lose the guys. Guy 1 is starting to catch up with her so there should be a smaller gap between them. Both showing mad skills. Guy 2 is back a little ways. He's got he leg out trying not to tip over as he takes a turn a little to sharply.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
3/ Side shot as Rogue speeds towards a huge jump.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ Side shot of Rogue as she flies off the jump. Mad air here! Should look really wicked with an ass load of dust being kicked up off the jump.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
5/ Wide side shot of the jump. Rogue should be in the lead getting mad air. Guy 1 should be right behind her getting just as much air. And Guy 2 should just be coming off the jump. Killer shot.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
Pages Seven and Eight  
  
1/ Wide aerial shot. They're back on the road now. Rogue's in the lead but Guy 1's stating to catch up to her. Guy 2 should be slightly visible in the far end of the shot but it's pretty much just Rogue and Guy 1 by now. To the right, from Rogue's P.O.V., there's a small ridge the stands a little higher then the rode they're on.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
2/ Side shot as Guy 1 crosses the road and pops up on to the ridge.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
3/ Similar shot as Guy 1, still up on the ridge, catches up to Rogue. So he should be riding just about parallel to her.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ Killer shot as Guy 1 jumps off the ridge in front of Rogue, cutting her off. Rogue has to serve a little to avoid him.  
  
ROGUE: $#!+!!!  
  
5/ Small shot where you see the back wheel of Guy 1's bike clip the front wheel of Rogue's bike.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
6/ Shot of Rogue as her bike skids to the side. She's still going really, really, really, really fast!  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
7/ Shot of Rogue as her bike tips over, skidding along the road (sparks flying), and she's thrown violently from the bike. Rogue was doing al the very least 150-mph so she's thrown pretty far. You know it has to hurt like a bitch! Crazy shot.  
  
ROGUE: WAHHHHH!!  
  
Page Nine  
  
1/ Nasty ass disgustingly painful shot of Rogue as she hits the pavement. Can you say ouch!!?? She should hit at a weird angle landing pretty much on her head. She hits with just about enough force to snap her neck. It should look really sick and extremely painful. Add a really nasty sound effect of her helmet hitting the pavement.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
2/ Shot of Rogue, having just hit the pavement, rolling and skidding from the momentum of being thrown from the bike.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
3/ Shot of Rogue as she lies on the pavement. She bruised and battered and bleeding. She's a mess.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ Big shot of Rogue surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. They are all in full gear pointing guns at her. The helicopters over head with a couple more hanging from cords. It looks like they're preparing to take down the most dangerous killer on the planet. Which seem kinda odd 'cause they're surrounding a little girl, who looks like shit by the way. Rogue's in the center sitting up slightly, weakly pulling off her helmet. We can see the huge cracked dent in her helmet clearly. If she hadn't been wearing it she would be dead and even with it it looks like she just barely survived. She should be bleeding heavily from some wound on her face. She looks like shit. The only reason she's even conscious is because her body so in shock that it doesn't realize how fucked up it is (That and 'cause girl is tough as nails.).  
  
RANDOM S.H.I.E.L.D. AGENT: We've got her, sir.  
  
5/ Wide shot as Wraith steps forward. He should look pretty much the same as when we see him in Weapon X with only one exception. No scars on his face. This is all happening before his little bout with Wolverine. But in this shot you'll only see him from about the waist down. Rogue's at his feet. She's on all fours now coughing up a mouthful of blood.  
  
WRAITH (To Rogue): Not bad.  
  
6/ Shot of Wraith as he laughs and kicks Rogue hard in the ribs. The shocked look on Rogue's face tells you how much it hurt.  
  
WRAITH: But not nearly good enough.  
  
Page Ten  
  
1/ Full shot of Wraith as he turns around. You can see Rogue behind him. She's one her side, clutching her ribs. Her eyes are closed tight and there are tears poring down her face. She's in extreme pain.  
  
WRAITH: Get her loaded up, boys.  
  
WRAITH: An' be careful handling her. We don't know exactly what her powers are yet.  
  
2/ Shot of Wraith walking towards the two guys. Guy 1 is standing by his bike, at full attention, with his helmet under his arm. There shouldn't be any exasperation on his face. He should look like the model of the perfect soldier. He's a tall scrawny Asian guy with longer unkempt black hair. His name's Aoshi and we'll see more of him later. Guy 2 is crouched next to Rogue's bike examining it and her guitar, which is lying open on the ground next to the bike. He looks like he just hit the jackpot as he checks out her stuff. Real kid in candy store look. He's the same height as Aoshi but a little bigger built. He's got crew cut dirty blond hair. His name's Brent. Remember these two. Their going to come up a lot threw out the issue to make Rogue's life a living hell.  
  
BRENT: What about her stuff.  
  
WRAITH: Take it too.  
  
3/ Cut the interior of the helicopter as they head back to Weapon X HQ. They've got Rogue in a small adamantium cage a lot like the one they had Wolverine in issue two. She's lying on the floor, barely conscious. She's in a great deal of pain and still looks like crap. There are tears spilling down her face. Aoshi and Brent are 'guarding' the cage. Aoshi, still in his motorcycle gear, is standing by the cage looking formal. He's standing at full attention; gun in hand, looking in at Rogue. There shouldn't be any emotion on his face and it should be impossible to tell what he's thinking. Brent is crouched directly in front of the cage, leaning on his gun, looking in at Rogue in a way that isn't really all that appropriate. He also looks existed and almost gleeful (is that the right word?)  
  
BRENT: 'Bout time Wraith picked up a girl mutie. And she's cute too! What's 'er power?  
  
AOSHI: Donno. Wraith just needed a girl mutie for the new mutant BREADING program Cornelius's got cooked up.  
  
4/ Similar shot as before. Brent's laughing with a smug smile on his face as he makes a vulgar comment. The way he's looking at Rogue is definitely not appropriate. He definitely should NOT be looking at her like that. Aoshi doesn't seem amused by his friend's rudeness.  
  
BRENT: Mutant breading?! HA! You think they'll let us watch? HA HA!  
  
BRENT: I'm telling you man, this little cutie's gonna be loads of fun. Whada you think 'oshi?  
  
5/ Close up on Aoshi. He's still standing, almost at full attention, not showing any emotion. Although it's kind of obvious that he is NOT amused by his buddies vulgar comments.  
  
AOSHI: I think what ever I'm told to think, Brent.  
  
Page Eleven  
  
1/ Shot of Rogue lying on the floor of a Weapon X holding cell. She's been cleaned up a little. The wound on her face has been bandaged up and her other wounds have been wrapped. She still looks pretty out of it though. You should be able to see Juggernaut in the cell across from her. He's looking at her in curiosity and even a little concern.  
  
CAPTION: The only reason Wraith grabbed me was for a mutant breading program Weapon X was doin'. Fortunately for me mah powers prevented that.  
  
CAPTION: Wraith was just gonna execute me an' dissect mah body but when Cornelius told him what mah powers were he decided not to.  
  
2/ Floor angle shot from Rogue's P.O.V. as Wraith and two guards approached Rogue's cell.  
  
CAPTION: Ah still haven't decided weather or not that was a good thing.  
  
3/ The guards enter the cell, grab Rogue, and drag her out. Wraith is standing out side of the cell watching. If Juggernaut can be seen in this shot he should look a little concerned and sad.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ Don't know where this shot should take place but is should be somewhere kinda open, with a few guards standing around watching. And there should be a fire or something in the shot with the handle of a poker sticking out. The two guards are holding Rogue as she screams and trashes. Wraith standing in front of them looking rather amused.  
  
ROGUE: WHY ARE YA DOIN' THIS?! LET ME GO!! AH HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!!  
  
WRAITH: Oh you haven't have you? So you DIDN'T murder that boy in Mississippi.  
  
5/ Close up on Rogue's face. That last comment got to her. She DID kill Cody. And she knows that. She looks like she might start crying at any time. She's starting to feel like maybe she deserves what she's getting.  
  
ROGUE: Ah…  
  
Page Twelve  
  
1/ Similar shot to shot 4 on the last page. The guards are still holding Rogue only she look more defeated now, and very sad. Wraith is before them, ranting. While he rants he picks up the poker out of the fire. The end is red hot.  
  
WRAITH: I'm just trying to make this world safe for human beings. Mutants are popping up everywhere nowadays and there isn't anyone around to stop them from murdering us all. Just butchering us off.  
  
WRAITH: I'm not about to just sit back and watch filth like you take over this planet and enslave the rest of us. Oh no. I'm going to make this world safe for human beings, safe for the two little girls I got back home.  
  
WRAITH: And that's were you come in, cutie.  
  
2/ Close up shot of Rogue face as Wraith waves the poker in her face. She has to cringe away from intense heat and looks absolutely terrified. Her eyes are watering as she tries hard not to cry. We can see the red-hot end of the poker is shaped like 'X7'.  
  
WRAITH: 'Cause you're going to help me do it.  
  
3/ Close shot as Wraith presses the poker into Rogue's arm. The spot where it touches her skin bubbles and smolders and bleeds as the metal burns threw her flesh. Rogue screams in pain. Shot should look really sick and painful.  
  
WRAITH: Welcome to Weapon X.  
  
ROGUE: AAAUUUUUHH!!  
  
4/ Shot of Rogue as the guards let go of her and she falls to the ground. She's cradling her arm and crying with her eyes closed tight. She's in a LOT of pain here. Really sick and painful shot. The wound on her arm is still smoldering and bleeding but the X7, now permanently burned into her arm, is clearly visible. If Wraith can be seen he should look very smug.  
  
ROGUE: AWW… UHH…  
  
ROGUE: NNAUU… OHUWW…  
  
5/ Shot of Rogue sitting on the cot in her cell. She cradling her arm to her body and has her knees pulled to her chest. She has her head down, hair falling in her face, with her eyes closed. She's crying. Dramatic shot.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
Page Thirteen  
  
1/ Shot of Rogue sitting on the cot in her cell. She hunched over and grabbing her stomach. Her face is all screwed up in pain. This should be the first time we see her in that body suit thing. You should be able to see the X7 on her arm. It's still healing and her arm's red. Across the hall Juggernaut's watching her with sympathy.  
  
CAPTION (CORNELIUS): I think I've found a solution to your handling problems with that new mutie girl, John.  
  
CAPTION (WRAITH): Yeah? What's that Cornelius?  
  
CAPTION (CORNELIUS): By giving her a daily protein and nutrients injections. The injections will give her body everything it needs to function property eliminating the need for food. With no food in her system her body won't produce any waste.  
  
CAPTION (CORNELIUS): That way we can keep her in that body suit R and D come up with and the guards won't have to worry about any possible contact with her skin. Handling problems solved. Once the hunger pains pass her body won't need or crave any food at all.  
  
CAPTION (WRAITH): She'll also be completely dependent on us for survival. With out the daily injections she'll die.  
  
CAPTION (CORNELIUS) No to mention how much MONEY we'll save with one less mutant to feed.  
  
Page Fourteen  
  
1/ Shot of Rogue as she starts her Weapon X training. She's at a shooting range like the ones you see in the ARMY commercials. She's lying on her stomach on the ground, in her Weapon X uniform, shooting at a target a hundred yards away (or something like that). There are armed soldiers everywhere.  
  
CAPTION: After the hunger pains finally stopped Wraith got me started with trainin'.  
  
2/ Small shot of the target. Rogue hasn't hit it once. Maybe on bulled just barely grazed the out side of the target but that's it. At this point girl couldn't hit a brick wall.  
  
CAPTION: Which was basically just doin' the same thing ovah an' ovah again 'till ya do it right.  
  
3/ Shot of Rogue as she gets slugged in the face during combat training. She's fighting with one of the soldiers. The guy she's fighting is huge. He's a crew cut red neck with a tattoo of the American flag in the shape of the U.S. and the words 'Fear This' on his shoulder.  
  
CAPTION: An' getting' the crap beat outta ya when evah ya do it wrong.  
  
4/ Shot as the guy from the last panel kicks Rogue hard in the gut. She doubles over, spitting blood everywhere. It's really brutal. She's getting the crap beat out of her.  
  
CAPTION: At first Ah didn't think Ah'd be able t' survive the trainin'.  
  
5/ Cut back to the shooting range. Rogue has better form this time and looks more like she knows what she's doing.  
  
CAPTION: But after a while Ah started t' get betah.  
  
6/ Shot of the target. There are a few bullet holes in it but none hit the center.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
7/ Cut back to Rogue fighting with the soldier-boy. He swings at her but she blocks it.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
8/ Rogue slugs the guy in the face. Hard.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
9/ Cut back to shooting range. Rogue looks perfect now. She looks like the perfect model of a trained military soldier. Perfect form. She's holding the gun like she knows how to use it. She's aiming perfectly.  
  
CPATION: It's amazin' what a body can learn when they absolutely have to.  
  
10/ Shot of the target. It's full of bullet holes. Most of which are dead center.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
Page Fifteen  
  
1/ Cut to a large densely wooded area somewhere near/on the Weapon X complex. Rogue's running threw the woods, in her Weapon X uniform, looking panicked and a little angry.  
  
CAPTION: Along with basic weapons an' combat trainin' Wraith got me started on field trainin' with Sabretooth.  
  
2/ Shot of Sabretooth's big ass studded boots as he chases Rogue. A twig snaps beneath his feet.  
  
CAPTION: The rules were simple.  
  
3/ Close up on Rogue's face as she hears the snap and looks back. She looks a little more panicked now.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ Rogue darts to the side as Sabretooth leaps at her.  
  
CAPTION: Don't get caught.  
  
5/ Rogue rolls to her feet.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
6/ Sabretooth goes to her again but it should be obvious that he's just toying with her. If he really wanted to catch her he easily could. At this point Sabretooth should have Rogue backed up against a tree. There should be a branch above Sabretooth, from another tree, that runs parallel to the ground. That's important.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
Page Sixteen  
  
1/ Sabretooth kicks out intending to kick Rogue in the gut. As he's doing this Rogue jumps, grabs onto the branch above Sabretooth (see, that's why it was there) and swings onto it so she's doing a handstand on it. If you can do this it should be a really sweet shot.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
2/ Sabretooth's foot smashes into the tree just as Rogue jumps out of the way. The impact of his foot hitting the tree leave a huge splintering dent in the tree where he hits it. This should show just how hard he was going to hit her. She would have been killed, or close to it. There should be some really wicked sound effect of his foot hitting the tree. While all this is going on Rogue swings around the branch so her she's heading feet first at Sabretooth's back.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
3/ Rogue swings all the way around the branch and slams both her feet into the back of Sabretooth's head, using her momentum to smash his face into the tree. Sabretooth's face smashes into the tree with another wicked sound effect. The tree cracks and splinters like before, maybe even a little more so. The tree is like toast now. OUCH!! Major pain for Sabretooth. But of cause he's a freak so this is all fun and games for him.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ Smaller shot. Rogue flips down from the branch and lands in a low crouch. Wicked ass shot.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
5/ Another smaller shot. Barely even fazed Sabretooth reaches back and grabs Rogue. Behind him the tree just kinda just collapses into a big pile of kindling. It's toast. Kinda funny. Poor thing just couldn't handle the beating it got.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
6/ This last shot should really be like a series of smaller shots of Sabretooth beating the living shit out of Rogue leaving her bruised, bloody and beaten. And not really conscious.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
Page Seventeen  
  
1/ Shot of two fully geared up S.H.I.E.L.D. agents hale Nightcrawler down the hall to he new cell. (Remember make Kurt look really cool and really hot. Like on the cover to number 7! Make him look cool!!) Nightcrawler should look like shit. He's bleeding from a few cuts on his face. He's covered in bruises and his tails kinda just hanging there kinda bent. They really messed him up. Rogue's watching all this from her spot on her cot. She's sitting on her cot with her knees pulled to her chest. She's got herself pushed back as far into the corner as she can get. She's looking up at Kurt in concern and sympathy. If Juggernaut can be seen (his cell is right across from Rogue's) he should look vaguely curious.  
  
CAPTION: 'Bout a month aftah Weapon X grabbed me they brought in anothah mutant.  
  
2/ The two guards, smiling like two idiotic little hyenas, toss Nightcrawler into the cell next to Rogue's. They're not gentle about it either. They kinda just throw him in there.  
  
CAPTION: A blue, furry, demonic looking boy.  
  
3/ Shot of Kurt. He curls up into a small ball in the corner of his cell. He's scared, confused and hurt.  
  
CAPTION: Codename: NIGHTCRAWLER  
  
4/ Cut to Rogue and Kurt training. They are going threw a kinda obstacle course thing. It's all beams and poles and rafters and stuff. Real acrobatic stuff. The kinda thing that Kurt would love. And be really good at. He's flying threw the obstacles with little to no effort, this sort of thing is easy for him. Rogue's following him with a little more difficulty. They are doing a kinda follow the leader type thing.  
  
CAPTION: Ah learned a lot from Nightcrawler.  
  
5/ Small close up shot on Rogue's foot as she lands on one of the pole things and trips. She just kinda slips off. Just like 'fwip'.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
6/ Pull back as Rogue falls off the pole thing towards the ground, which is like a LONG way down. Rogue's all like 'Oh Shit!' Shouldn't be able to see Kurt.  
  
ROGUE: $#!+!!  
  
7/ Small close up shot as Kurt grabs Rogue's gloved hands. All you should be able to see in this shot is there hands. Kurt's fuzzy, blue, three fingered hands grabbing Rogue's tiny, gloved hand. It's kinda cool.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
8/ Kurt pulls Rogue up onto the pull where he's crouched.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
Page Eighteen  
  
1/ Cut to an open area. Doesn't matter where it is really. Have a little fun with the setting. There are a bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents there. Make sure Brent's in there somewhere. And maybe Aoshi too. But he shouldn't be enjoying it like everyone else. They're all kinda surrounding Nightcrawler and just like screwing with him. Some of them should look drunk. They're like shoving him around and just being asses. Kurt's like really pissed off, which they find really funny. Wraith's there too. He's kinda just watching. Kinda a proud fatherly look as he watches his boys mess with the filthy mutie. (CoughJACKASScough) Rogue's off to the side a little.  
  
CAPTION: An' Ah took a lot o' beatings for him.  
  
RANDOM S.H.I.E.L.D. AGENT: Freakin' ugly little turd!  
  
SOME OTHER RANDOM S.H.I.E.L.D. AGENT: Wazza matter you ugly little piss ant? Did we hurt your wittle feelwings? HAHA!  
  
2/ Severely pissed off now, Kurt takes a swing at one of the guys. And misses completely. They all laugh at him and a few act like they're scared.  
  
YET ANOTHER RANDOM S.H.I.E.L.D. AGENT: Whoa there!!  
  
3/ One of the guys kicks Kurt really, really, really hard. They all laugh even louder. One of the guys makes a really mean racist comment and they all laugh some more.  
  
RANDOM RACIST S.H.I.E.L.D. AGENT: They got, like, NAZIE MUTIES now, man! HAHA That's crazy!!  
  
4/ Close up on Rogue's face. She really pissed now. With out thinking she yells at all the guys to stop.  
  
ROGUE: Knock it off!!  
  
5/ All the guys turn to her completely shocked that she had the balls to say anything.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
6/ Rogue realizes what she just said and looks back at them looking just as shocked as they do. She looks petrified.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
7/ Cut back to the guys. They all look angry now.  
  
BRENT: What'd you say, you little whore?!  
  
8/ Cut back to Rogue. All the shock and fear is gone now. She's really pissed.  
  
ROGUE: Ah said knock it off, dickweed!  
  
9/ They all bust out laughing. Kurt's behind them or whatever watching.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
Page Nineteen  
  
1/ Wraith walks up to Rogue and harasses her. He's all smug. He's got a cigar in his mouth.  
  
WRAITH: Aw, how cute. Little Roguey's defending the ugly little dung tick.  
  
2/ He putts the cigar out on her shoulder. Rogue grits her teeth, closes her eyes tight, and bits back the pain. Wraith is smiling evilly.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
3/ All the guys hoot and holler as a very smug looking Wraith kicks Rogue. Really hard.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ Rogue and Kurt both look up and catch each other's eyes. They are both bleeding and bruised. Cool shot. All the guys around them are laughing there asses off.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
5/ Cool shot of Rogue and Kurt. The shot is split down the middle by the wall between their cells. They're both leaning against the wall so they're kinda back to back. And they're both sitting almost the same way. Rogue is sitting leaning against the wall with her knees up a little, one a little closer to her then the other, resting her hand on her knee. Her eyes are closed and she should look vary casual. She's singing softly. I'm gonna get more into this later. Kurt's sitting on the other wall from her in almost the same position. His tail's kinda just there, wagging a little. He's got his eyes closed listening to her. Cool shot.  
  
CAPTION: But it was worth it.  
  
Page Twenty  
  
1/ Shot of Rogue picking an incredibly high-tech looking look on a metallic back door looking thing. You shouldn't be able to tell where she is (heehee it a surprise.)  
  
CAPTION: Mah powers made me perfect for infiltration.  
  
2/ Thin shot, as the door swings open.  
  
CAPTION: Wraith saw it right off the bat.  
  
3/ Rogue runs in threw a dark corridor staying low and close to the wall.  
  
CAPTION: An' used it t' his full advantage.  
  
4/ She looks a head and sees two guys coming towards her. There are both tall, clean cut, dressed in very sharp black suits.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
5/ Shot as the two guys keep walking down the hall. Rogue's nowhere to be seen. We can see the guys better now. They are both wearing starched black suit and have those little clear ear peace things. They kinda look like secret service agents.  
  
CAPTION: He started teachin' me.  
  
6/ Pan up to see Rogue above them. She's got her arms and legs out holding herself up against the ceiling. Really cool. She's right there and nether one of the guys has a clue. She's kinda smiling smugly. She's good and she knows it.  
  
CAPTION: Started teachin' me anything 'bout espionage he could pump int' mah scull.  
  
7/ Rogue drops down behind them with out making a sound. They don't even notice.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
8/ She lifts a small key card off one of the guys.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
9/ Takes off down the corridor. The two guys still don't have a clue.  
  
CAPTION: An' Ah was getting' good.  
  
Page Twenty one  
  
1/ Shot of a man in a starched black suit working at a computer. He looks like the last two guys we just saw. He should have a I.D. clipped on to his breast pocket on his left side.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
2/ Thin shot of a rope falling from the ceiling above him. It ends a little ways above the guy's head.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
3/ The guy keeps working completely oblivious as Rogue hangs upside down from the rope just above his head. She's hanging on with her legs so that both her hands are free.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ Rogue taps the guy on the back on his right shoulder.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
5/ As the guy looks to the right Rogue snatched his I.D. off his jacket.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
6/ The guy turns back to his computer, unaware that anything has happened, as Rogue climbs up the rope.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
7/ The rope is pulled up above the guy. He doesn't have a clue.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
Page Twenty Two  
  
1/ Cut to a shot of two armed military guards standing in front of a metal door. The whole thing should look vary 'top secret'. It should look like the entrance to some classified high clearance area (Which it is.)  
  
CAPTION: Wraith started sendin' me on missions.  
  
2/ Rogue slips unnoticed behind them and uses her powers to knock the soldiers unconscious.  
  
CAPTION: Get in, find the guy with all the info in his head, suck the info right outta his head, an' get out with out nobody seein' ya.  
  
3/ Rogue slides the I.D. she lifted off that guy we saw earlier threw the high tech lock on the door.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ Rogue punches the pass code she just absorbed out of the guards' heads into the keypad on the lock.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
5/ The door swings open.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
6/ Rogue steps into the room. It's a large high tech computer terminal. Vary cool.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
7/ Rogue sits down at the main computer and starts working quickly. On the screen confidential file after confidential file appears on the screen. The words 'transferring files' (or something cool like that) and '82% completed' with one of those completion bars flash on the screen.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
Page Twenty Three  
  
1/ A small disk dive pops open with a small CD in it.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
2/ Rogue slips the small disk into one of the brown pocket things she's got on her hip (like what she had in # 8)  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
3/ Rogue turns and heads out of the room. Behind her the screen of the computer is now blank flashing the words 'Files transferred and Deleted' (or something cool like that).  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ Cut to Rogue running out of the building. Note: you still can't see where she is yet. It's a surprise. At this point you should have no idea where she just broke into.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
5/ Rogue's a ways away from the building now. She turns her head to look back at the place she just broke into. But you still can't tell where she is.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
6/ Big, wide, wicked ass, dramatic shot of Rogue looking back at the Fucking Pentagon!!! That right boys and girls! Little Rogue just broke into the U.S. Pentagon and stole top secret files! Oh hell yeah!! This shot should look really cool as we realize for the first time what she just did. REALLY, REALLY COOL!!!  
  
CAPTION: It was easy 'cause Ah was THAT good.  
  
CAPTION: An' Ah nevah failed.  
  
Page Twenty Four  
  
1/ Cut back to Weapon X HQ. More specifically Rogue's cell. She's sitting on her cot, curled up in the corner, trying to sleep. You can 'hear' Nightcrawler sobbing in the next cell. Rogue should look concerned and sympathetic.  
  
CAPTION: There were times, in the middle of the night, when Ah could hear Nightcrawler cryin' in his cell.  
  
CAPTION: Ah wanted t' go t' him. An' make him feel bettah.  
  
CAPTION: But Ah didn't know how.  
  
2/ Pretty much same shot as before. Not knowing what else to do Rogue closes her eyes lightly and begins to sing.  
  
CAPTION: So Ah would sing foh him.  
  
ROGUE (SINGING): Hush now, don't you cry  
  
ROGUE (SINGING): Just close your eyes  
  
ROGUE (SINGING): Let all the pain o' this world fall away  
  
3/ Hearing Rogue singing Kurt looks up and whips his eyes.  
  
CAPTION: It seemed t' make him feel bettah.  
  
ROGUE (SINGING): Open your eyes slowly  
  
ROGUE (SINGING): T' a place so far away  
  
ROGUE (SINGING): A place that leaves all the hurt behind  
  
4/ Kurt closes his eyes and curls up on his cot, attempting to sleep. Calmed by Rogue's soothing voice.  
  
ROGUE (SINGING): You'll feel no pain here  
  
ROGUE (SINGING): Feel no sadness  
  
ROGUE (SINGING): You'll only feel love in your heart  
  
5/ Close up on Rogue. She's got her eyes closed lightly and is smiling a little as she sings.  
  
ROGUE (SINGING): Look up int' the sky  
  
ROGUE (SINGING): An' the hurt will fade  
  
ROGUE (SINGING): Throw your head back t' the stars  
  
ROGUE (SINGING): An' scream out all your rage  
  
6/ Close up on Kurt. He's curled up on his cot smiling to him self. He should look vary content listening to Rogue sing him to sleep.  
  
ROGUE (SINGING): Hush now, don't you cry  
  
ROGUE (SINGING): Just close your eyes  
  
7/ Split screen type shot of Rogue and Kurt similar to Page thirteen, Panel five. Rogue's sitting in the corner of her cot singing to Kurt. Kurt's laying curled up on his cot smiling to himself. This whole scene should look really sweet and cute and kinda heartwarming. It's a drastic change from what we've mostly seen here. It should look really sweet.  
  
CAPTION: So Ah sang foh him every night.  
  
Page Twenty Five  
  
1/ Cut to the exterior of a military type complex.  
  
CAPTION: Things were kinda slow for a while.  
  
CAPTION: An' Then Wraith sent me an' Nightcrawler on a mission in Jordan.  
  
CAPTION: Everythin' changed foh me aftah that.  
  
2/ Cut to the interior of the complex. Rogue and Nightcrawler are running down and dimply lit corridor. Rogue's got a small handgun in her hands. They are both wearing those little com unit things we saw in # 10.  
  
CAPTION: It was simple, really.  
  
3/ They both stop in front of a doorway. Kurt wraps his tail around Rogue's arm and teleports the two on them into the room.  
  
CAPTION: Get in, steal some top secret files, get some info off a guy named Alimirzaei, an' get out with out bein' seen.  
  
4/ Once inside Rogue hurries up to the main computer terminal in the room, putting her gun away as she dose so. Kurt stays back watching to door.  
  
CAPTION: Easy. Done it hundreds o' times befoh.  
  
5/ Rogue looks up for the computer as some one else enters the room. The guy is in his mid to late twenties. He's tall, kinda thin, with dark skin and kinda crew cut black curly hair. He's dressed in casual cloths holding a fast food bag and a soda.  
  
CAPTION: But something went wrong that time.  
  
CAPTION: Ah was seen.  
  
DUDE: What is this?!  
  
Page Twenty Six  
  
1/ Rogue jumps to her feet, gun in hand, as Nightcrawler teleports behind the guy and knocks him unconscious.  
  
DUDE: WHUURFF!  
  
ROGUE: Uh, Colonel Wraith Sir. We, uh, have a little PROBLEM here, sir.  
  
WRAITH (THREW THE COM LINK): I can see that. Your security has been compromised, cutie, you'll have to terminate.  
  
ROGUE: WHAT?!  
  
WRAITH: This guy's gotten a good look at you, sweatie. Your only chose is to eliminate him.  
  
2/ Similar shot as before. Rogue's starting to panic a little and Kurt's looking at her curios as to why she's so scared all of a sudden.  
  
ROGUE: Forget it! NO WAY! Ah ain't killin' this guy!  
  
WRAITH: Yes way. Think of it this way. If you don't kill this guy I'll personally paint Nightcrawler's cell walls with his own gray matter.  
  
ROGUE: Ya wouldn't dare.  
  
3/ Close up on Rogue (you should be able to see the guy in the back round slowly staggering to his feet). Rogue should look like she's totally freaking out.  
  
WRAITH: Maybe. Maybe we'll just torture him for days on end until he can't even scream anymore. And we'll make sure he knows that YOU'RE the reason for his pain. Then after that we might just kill him anyway.  
  
4/ Close up on Nightcrawler. He's looking at Rogue curiously. He doesn't know what's going on. All he knows is that Rogue's suddenly freaking out. He's concerned for her. He should look really sweet and cute. It should make the reader want to see Rogue kill that guy. 'Cause they don't want Kurt to get beaten.  
  
WRAITH: So whad'ya say?  
  
5/ The next five shots are going to be thin shots right across the page. (Just like in the last book Page 19, Panels 4-9) They are going to be no dialogue and need to be really, really, dramatic. First shot. Rogue turns her head to face the guy who's now on his feet.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
6/ Rogue raises her gun.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
7/ Holds gun out, pointing it at the guy.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
8/ Really thin blacked out panel with the word BLAM.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
9/ Wicked shot of Rogue and the guy right as the bullet hits him. It should be as if someone took a picture right after the gun was fired. The view of the shot should be coming from her back, over her right shoulder. Rogue's standing there expressionless. The gun is still smoking and you can see the shell falling to the ground. The guy is falling back wards a small bullet hole in his head. There should be blood but only a little. Vary, vary, vary cool shot. Should be REALLY WICKED!! And really dramatic. Make it look COOL!!  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
Page Twenty Seven  
  
1/ Cut to Rogue's cell in Weapon X HQ. Rogue is sitting on her cot, curled up in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest crying into her knees. This should be a really emotional and kinda gut-wrenching panel. It should be really powerful. You should be able to see Juggernaut in the cell across from Rogue's. He's standing at the door of the cell with his hand out a little. He wants to go to Rogue. He wants to help her. Be there for her. (Hehehe he's totally into her.) He should look really sad, concerned and sympathetic. Really tear jerking scene.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
2/ Pull in tighter. Focus on Rogue. She's crying with her hair falling in her face. This shot should be really dramatic. The reader should really feel for Rogue. It should induce a lot of emotion.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
3/ Close up on Rogue. Focus on her face. Really go all the way with this one. This is the key shot. Really give it all you've got. Tight shot on her face. You should be able to see her face clearly. She has her eyes closed, crying, and you should be able to see the tears streaming down her face. Her hair should be falling in her face but not to the point where it's blocking our view of her face. You should really be able to see her pain. This should be a really dramatic shot (but not one of those shot's where the person's face is all screwed up that makes you kinda cringe. You know?). It should be powerful but oddly beautiful (that might not make sense). Really dramatic and tear jerking. Really go all out here. Please. This shot should be one of the most beautiful images you have ever drawn. I want people to be near tears when they see and read this (ok, I'm done now.).  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ The next five shots are going to be small shots filling up the remainder of the page. (On placement: Panels 4, 6, and 8, should be spread out on the page leaving room in between them for the other two panels. Panels 5, and 7 should overlap the other shots and should be kinda transparent and faded. Kinda like who you would think a dream shot to be. If that doesn't work then just be creative with the placement.) First shot is of Rogue blowing the crap out of a few people with a M-16. Wicked! The focus is on Rogue so you don't have to be able to see the guys she's killing. She should look really pissed and kinda scary.  
  
CAPTION: Killin' was easy foh me aftah that.  
  
CAPTION: An' why shouldn't it be?  
  
5/ Shot of Rogue crying. Dramatic shot. Should be a contrast to what we just saw. Should be really emotional.  
  
CAPTION: The blood was already on mah hands  
  
6/ Really killer (hehe pardon the pun.) shot of Rogue blowing some guy away. Should be really cool and just wicked. Should be the most dramatic shot of the three (panels 4, 6, and 8).  
  
CAPTION: It's what Ah was made foh.  
  
7/ Another shot of Rogue crying. Should be really dramatic. Maybe with Rogue leaning up against the wall of her cell, head back, tears streaming down her face. Should be really emotional. It should show that despite what she dose and despite the way she feels about herself she is a person, she dose feel and hurt. And she dose greave for those she kills. She feels remorse. She doesn't want to kill and doing so killers inside.  
  
CAPTION: Its not like Ah'm human or anything.  
  
8/ Wicked ass shot of Rogue killing some guy (not with her powers). Kinda a wrap up shot but should still be really cool.  
  
CAPTION: Ah'm just a weapon.  
  
Page Twenty Eight  
  
1/ Cut back to the holding cells at weapon X HQ. Rogue's sitting curled up in the vary corner of her cell, on her cot, reading a book. She's nervously gnawing on her knuckle as she reads. The whole thing should look oddly casual. If Juggernaut and/or Nightcrawler can be seen they should look really casual too. Just kinda lying around in their cells. (Nightcrawler is in the cell next to Rogue's and Juggernaut is in the cell across from hers.)  
  
CAPTION: Time passed. Nothin' really changed.  
  
CAPTION: Ah killed an' did as Ah was told like the perfect lil' soldier.  
  
2/ Rogue glances up as a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents come down the corridor. One of them should be Brent. Maybe Aoshi too, but definitely Brent.  
  
CPATION: Ah nevah challenged authority.  
  
3/ The guards go to Nightcrawler's cell and grab him, pulling him out of the cell. Rogue sits up, still on her cot, and watches curiously( if she can be seen).  
  
CAPTION: No one evah did.  
  
4/ As soon as the guards clear the cell with Kurt boy just goes nuts. He just beats the crap outta these guys. I mean he just goes postal on these guys. Should be a really wicked ass shot of Kurt beating the crap out of the guards. Vary cool. Maybe add some sound effects to, just for effect. It Rogue can be seen she should be standing at the 'door' of her cell with her hands on the force field thing looking like all 'Oh Shit!'.  
  
CAPTION: 'Til the day Nightcrawler tried t' escape.  
  
5/ Nightcrawler runs for it. The guards are all on the ground, all beaten up and crap. Looking like shit. They should look really pissed. If Rogue can be seen she should have her hands pressed up against the force field thing watching the whole thing. She should look kinda scared and existed, silently cheering him on.  
  
BRENT (SLAMMING HIS FIST INTO THE GROUND): DAMMIT!! SON OF A @&%$#!!!  
  
SOME RANDOM S.H.I.E.L.D. AGENT: Colonel Wraith, we've got a CODE RED down here, sir.  
  
Page Twenty Nine  
  
1/ The guards come back to the cells dragging a barely conscious Nightcrawler with them. There are more now. Two holding Kurt up and then a few (maybe like four) with them. Aoshi's with them now too. He's on of the guys holding Nightcrawler. Kurt looks like shit and his feet are smoldering. Poor Kurt!!!!! Rogue's standing, almost pressed against the wall of her cell, looking like she's gonna hurl. She's just kinda freaking out and is really conserned for Kurt. If Juggernaut can be seen (He's not the focus here so don't really worry about him.) he should look REALLY pissed.  
  
CAPTION: Ah thought Ah might die when Ah saw 'em drag Nightcrawler back t' the cells.  
  
2/ Smaller shot as the guys who aren't holding Kurt (Brent should be with them) advance on Rogue's cell.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
3/ Another smaller shot, a close up of Rogue. She's panicking.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ Pull back, kinda looking at Kurt as the two guards (Aoshi and some other guy) force him to watch as the other guys torture Rogue. Kurt should look sick. You should be able to see the shadows of the guys beating Rogue on the wall next to Kurt. That's kinda the key to the whole shot. Your looking at Kurt but you can still see what's happening to Rogue. It should look REALLY REALLY brutal. I mean they are fucking torturing her!! It should really look just brutal. Shot needs to kick ass.  
  
ROGUE (OFF/P): AAAUUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!!  
  
5/ Close up on Kurt but you should still be able to see the shadow of the guys torturing Rogue on the wall. Kurt closes his eyes and tries to look away.  
  
ROGUE (OFF/P): AAAUUUUHHHHH!!!  
  
6/ Similar shot as before. One of the guys holding him notices that Kurt's looking away and grabs his face, forcing him to watch. Should still be able to see Rogue getting beaten in the shadows. This whole thing should be really really brutal.  
  
S.H.E.I.L.D. AGENT: Oh no you don't, Mutie. You gotta watch.  
  
ROGUE (OFF/P): AUHH!! *sob sob* NNAHHHHWWW!!!  
  
Page Thirty  
  
1/ Small shot. Close up on Kurt's face. He should look really sick and sad. There should be tears streaming down his face. Dramatic shot. Really sad.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
2/ Reverse shot. Kurt's P.O.V. looking into Rogue's cell. Focus on Rogue. She's laying, on her stomach, on the floor of her cell, unconscious. There should be blood everywhere (that would be why they had to repaint the cells.) and Rogue should look really messed up, although we shouldn't be able to see her face. Her hair should be in front of her face, the white part stained red. Should be really painful to look at. Really cool and dramatic shot.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
3/ Cut to Tokyo. Just outside of the television studio like we say at the end of issue 7. Big crowd, X-Men, the whole bit. (This scene should look really familiar.)  
  
CAPTION: An' then there was TOKYO.  
  
4/ Kinda a reverse shot. Rogue's standing in the crowd a little ways back. She should look kinda solemn.  
  
CAPTION: The best laid plans, eh?  
  
CAPTION: Bet Wraith nevah saw that one comin'.  
  
5/ Rogue starts to push her way threw the crowd towards the X-Men. More specifically Colossus.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
6/ Rogue stands behind Peter a little ways back (See Ultimate X-Men #7, Page 18, Panel 4).  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
Page Thirty One  
  
1/Rogue takes of one of her gloves (See Ultimate X-Men #7, Page 18, Panel 5)  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
2/ Rogue Touches Peter's arm (See Ultimate X-Men #7, Page 18, Panel 6)  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
3/ The black bird appears above the X-Men and starts to beam them aboard.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
4/ Peter looks down at Rogue. He knows she did something.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
5/ Rogue looks up at Peter. She knows he knows she did something. She should look angry and sad. Focus on Rogue; don't really need to worry about other people.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
6/ Wide shot of Rogue standing in the crowd looking up at the X-Men. She should look really sad. She knows what she just did. She knows what she just did to the X-Men. And she feels horrible.  
  
ROGUE: Ah'm sorry.  
  
7/ Thin shot across the bottom of the page as Rogue turns her back to Peter and walks threw the crowd. She should look really sad with her head down and stuff.  
  
ROGUE: So sorry.  
  
Page Thirty Two  
  
1/ Big, half page, wicked ass shot of Rogue standing on the cliff watching Weapon X burn. COOL!!! Like the first page of part one.  
  
CAPTION: So yeah, mah life's sucked ass.  
  
2/ Close up on Rogue's shoulder as Kurt palaces a fuzzy three fingered hand on her shoulder.  
  
CAPTION: But ya know what?  
  
3/ Rogue turns to face Kurt, who's standing before her flashing her a small smile. Rogue is smiling too.  
  
CAPTION: It's startin' t' look up.  
  
4/ Rogue grabs her duffel and her guitar and follows Kurt away from the cliff.  
  
NO DIALOGUE  
  
5/ Thin wide shot at the bottom of the page. Rogue turns her head back to look at Weapon X (Which is still burning in the distance.) one last time. Oddly enough she's smiling.  
  
ROGUE: Burn ya mothah #%^$er, BURN.  
  
The End  
  
But Only The Beginning… 


End file.
